Emerald Oz
Emerald or Emy for short is a transfer student from EAH. Just like her mother she was a social outcast. During her transfer from EAH to MH, her mother and father both pulled some strings for her to be accepted into the monster high school. Bullies would call Emy, a workaholic, witch (which is kind of true), and essentially a green, heartless monster. Emy has had a hard time accepting her fate as the child of the two most powerful beings in Oz. There were several factors that her parents weighed before deciding to send Emy to Monster High. Though in the end, she ended up back in Oz, and from there returned to Ever After, to resume attendance at Ever After High. Personality How are they like? Character Strengths? Weaknesses? Appearance Emy is a beautiful young 16-year-old girl, and she is green. Just like her mother, from head to toe. She typically wears red to compliment the green skin. Unlike her mother, Emy is proud of her green skin, she loves being different. Even though she might be bullied or made fun of, she knows that however, you look it's acceptable. I mean it's not like she chose to be green, or if she had any control over it. Most people would think that being the daughter of the two most powerful being in a whole land would be the best, however, it isn't the best when your dad doesn't want anything to do with you, and doesn't want the population that the rules to know he has a child with the greatest villain that has ever terrorized Oz. The Wicked Witch loved Emy, after all, she was her daughter, however, she kept her identity a secret thinking that it would give Emy a better chance at life. There Emy was growing up, with both of her parents hiding their identities. The only three people who knew were, of course, the Wizard the Witch, and Emy. This all changed when school situations got out of hand, and Emy was the victim. Out of rage the Witch, came out of hiding to protect Emy. The wizard also came from his castle, however also in fear and seeing as though Elphaba was already handling the situation, the wizard returned to his refuge and kept his identity hidden. Soon thereafter the Witch appeared before the Wizard and they both agreed that Oz was no longer the right home for Emy. There is a distinct difference between witches and wizards, and how they acquire their powers. Unlike the common opinion that women are witches and men are wizards, it is actually more complex...yet also super simple. The powers of a witch are naturally passed down from generation to generation, unlike the powers of a wizard which have to be acquired by studying and learning about magical arts. Most of Emy's abilities follow: *Pyrokinesis: The power to control or create fire, because of her fire connected powers, she is highly at risk of water, she inherits this trait from her mother. *Electrokinesis: The power of control or create the electricity. *Teleportation: Emy has been seen, in situations which allude to the fact that she may be able to teleport, which makes sense because her mother has been known for teleportation, it is more than likely that Emy's teleportation would create a cloud of red smoke. However, this has not been confirmed. *Smoke Conjuring: Like her mother, The Wicked Witch of the West, Emy can also create Black Smoke. *Healing Spells: As a half witch and half wizard, it is likely that Emy has the ability to magically heal injuries and/or diseases. *Magic Ball: As she is part witch, Emy had the ability to claim a magic ball on her 13th birthday, with this ball, She can see people through it, without them seeing her. *An amulet to call on her mother's flying monkeys. *Sensitivity to Water. *She is liquid magic sensitive to most magically pliable liquids, which lets her make more intricate and complex potions. Family :The Wicked Witch, is Emerald's mother. She cares for her daughter, and wants to give her the best life she can. Even if this means sending her away from Oz to another school. And giving her the power to jump from Realm to Realm. She doesn't get along with The Wizard of Oz, despite having a child with him. '' :The Wizard of Oz, Emeralds Father, doesn't have the best relationship with her father. She used to always look up to him, and she also respects him, but she can tell he believes something is wrong with her. For years and years she never thought anything of his secretive actions, concerning her mother. But eventually she realized he was embarrassed because of Emerald. He didn't want her as a child, because it complicated his own personal life. Emerald never confronted her father about this, she finds it awkward, and would rather keep it to herself. The Wizard shares that same opinion of the Wicked Witch of the West, that she has of him - they mutually don't appreciate each other. However, The Wizard is ashamed that she is Emerald's mother. Friends ''Character's Friend :Who are their friends and why? How did their relationship start? Romance Character's Lover :Who do they fancy? Are they in a relationship? Who have they been in a relationship with in the past? Enemies Marris Morrible :TBA Pet A Flying Monkey Issa Flying Monkey, so its fluffy monkey that can fly, 'nuff said. Gallery Apple&BlondieEmeraldFanArt.jpg|Art by Apple&Blonide from Tumblr, for the 2018 EAH Secret Santa Gift Exchange. Notes * What number they are in your fanon. Based on when they were created and how many other EAH Fan Characters you had before them. * The date your character was first published * Any inspiration about your character * Other Notes Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Wizard of Oz Category:Emerald City High Category:Monster High